Mi Mejor Amigo
by esmeraldaleonrivero
Summary: Anna y Chris son amigos desde hace tiempo, ella no cuenta como un cualquiera si no de su mejor amigo. (Ojo: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son mios, ojala, son de Capcom, y los de Tekken son de Namco.)
1. El viaje a Edonia

Mi mejor amigo:

Capitulo 1: El viaje a Edonia

Hace 10 que lo conocí era un gran amigo mío, lo tome como mejor amigo, era Chris Redfield, el hombre que salvó a su actual esposa Jill Valentine de ese traidor Albert Wesker, so soy su madrina de bodas, mi sobrino su padrino, hoy Chris se va a Edonia, hacer su misión, pensé en que yo, Jill, Nina, Steve y Claire le haríamos una visita de despedida sorpresa a Chris antes de irse, así se podría despedir de Jill por ultima vez.

Estamos todos en la sala, y Jill nos quería decir algo:

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo Jill ilusionada

-Felicidades, ahijada.- dijo Steve.

-Voy a ser tía, por fin.- dijo Nina.

-Al final coincidieron, ¿verdad?- dije, bromeando.

La verdad es que estaba feliz por ellos, querían ser padres desde que se casaron y me alegro mucho por ellos:

- ¿Sabes en navidades mucha gente cuando quiere tener un hijo lo hacen antes de navidad?- dijo Claire

-Cállate Claire.- dije

Al día siguiente fuimos a ver a Chris, yo y Nina pensamos en atacarle por sorpresa a ver si las esquivaba.

Nina y yo estábamos preparadas, juntas le dimos la patada, pero Chris nos copio cada una por la pierna a cada una y nos tiro hacía el.

-Os digo de que nunca me vais a atacar y van a atracarme antes de irme, os la perdono, y ahora dadme un gran abrazo.-

Yo fui la primera en abrazarle y le dije muy bajito: "Ten cuidado hazlo por ella", cuando nos separamos me asintió. Después que todos (Menos Jill) nos despidiéramos, nos fuimos al salón, Steve vio a una chica que era del tipo de el, a eso no se podemos negar, y claro se fue pitando, momentos después llego Jill, estábamos charlando, a que sorpresa le podríamos dar a Chris cuando vuelva, pero espero que no le pase nada.


	2. Recuerdos de una boda preciosa

Mi mejor amigo:

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de una boda preciosa

Yo y Jill, estuvimos pensando que hacer cuando llegue Chris, yo he pensado en que ella llevaba una camiseta larga diciendo: "Tu hijo esta aquí", a Jill le encanto, y ella pensó en darle la sorpresa en mi casa, le dije que si, hay estarían todos.

Cuando iba a la cocina encontré unos videos, y eran de su boda, se dije a Jill, me dijo que los viéramos, y acepte, nunca llegue a verlos.

El video empieza con Steve hablando con Chris, sobre lo feliz que va a estar con ella, que se lo merece y que siempre el estará a su lado en todo momento.

Luego le tocaba a Nina, ella es la que da consejos, fue directamente a buscar a Jill, era como si fuera su madrina, ella estaba nerviosa por su boda, necesitaba casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, el que rescato de Wesker, lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba para ella exclusivamente.

Miraba por todos los lados, ella estaba muy nerviosa, se le notaba en la cara, ella seria Jill Redfield, la mujer de Chris Redfield.

Cuando llego la ceremonia, Jill, Nina, Claire, el padre de Jill, Dick y yo estábamos en la limusina de los "Recién Casados", todos estábamos nerviosos y más Jill, se lo notaba mucho.

Luego estábamos todos en la iglesia, Chris estaba esperando por su futura mujer, yo grabando, cuando pasaba Jill, estaba preciosa, guapísima, al lado de su padre, ella es la única que la hace feliz.

Cuando llego los votos de los padrinos empecé yo diciendo: "Jill Valentine es una chica impresionante, valiente, guapa e inteligente que eligió su chico, se enamoro a primera vista, los 2 se protegen para que nadie sufra, y cada vez se enamoraban mas, en África, fue el momento decisivo, ellos se aman mas de la cuenta, y se les nota, y yo Anna Williams, pongo por testigo de esta boda." Steve dijo: "Chris Redfield, es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero se que para su chica no es tan poco hablador, es un charlatán para ella, por que siempre se hipnotiza por su sonrisa, o es eso o soy loco de por vida pero yo se que yo Steve Fox Williams pongo por testigo esta boda."

Cuando dijo el cura: "Os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia." Se me abrieron los ojos de alegría, soy madrina, ese día nunca lo olvidare.

-Que día tan feliz, verdad, era el mejor día de mi vida.-dijo Jill.

-No me extraña, el es el hombre de tus sueños.- dije

-Espero que llegue sano y a salvo.-

-Tranquila, vendrá entero.-

Yo deseo que no le pase nada, por que Jill le quiere dar la sorpresa de que esta embarazada, solo deseo es, que este con vida.


End file.
